Blue's Senses
Blue's Senses is the 3rd episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock (nonspeaking) *Felt Friends *Frog (debut) *Squirrel (debut) Summary In this episode, Steve and Blue experiment the five senses. Recap Blues leaves tactile visual & audio clues. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to play. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve follows a windup toy as it goes into the bedroom. The windup toy disappears under Steve's bed. He tries to find it but Steve fishes out other objects under his bed. He then feels something that's hard & soft. Not long after that, Steve finds the 1st clue on a box. He draws it in his notebook. Later on, Steve & Blue play Lights On, Lights Off as they clean up in the dark. After about 3 rounds of Lights On, Lights Off, a clue was found on a light. Steve draws the 2nd clue in his notebook. Then, it was mail time. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox couldn't stop laughing. Something was tickling him. As he opens up, Steve realized that there were lots of feathers on the letter that was tickling Mailbox. Steve reads the letter and once he was finished, Steve & Blue skidoo into their computer to do some listening with Squirrel. They hear a bird chirping, a water fountain rushing & a swing squeaking as it rocks back & forth. Suddenly, the squirrels had to leave. Steve finds a clue on a sound note that went choo-choo. Steve draws the 3rd clue in his notebook. Then, he skidoos back home with Blue to the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were a box, a light & a sound note that went choo-choo. Steve thought Blue wanted to put the box over the light and then shaking it until it made a choo-choo sound. But that wasn't it. The answer to Blue's Clues was a train. Blue wanted to play train by using the box as the front of the train and train cars, a light to see where she was going & the sound note that went choo-choo for the train's whistle. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they started playing train. Steve sings the so long song and the episode ends. Quotes *Steve: Let's Do it Again you wind up Your toy and I'll..? *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: No You Don't Want To Wind Up Toys Again? *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: Oh Well What Do You Want to Play? *Steve: Oh, Okay. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Play. Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/208e0729-cadc-4c1d-8b95-34f47101b50a Trivia *This is the 1st time that Blue & Steve skidoo into the computer. *Some of the credit music would be used in the Meet Joe Scrapbook episodes, at the beginning of part 1. *This is one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes. * This is 2nd episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from "Mailbox's Birthday" wasn't used. * During the Thinking Time segment, Steve is wearing his Late Season 2 hair. Gallery Blue's Senses_001.jpg Blue's Senses_002.jpg Blue's Senses_003.jpg Blue's Senses_004.jpg Blue's Senses_005.jpg Blue's Senses_006.jpg Blue's Senses_007.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-4.jpg Blue's Senses_008.jpg Blue's Senses_009.jpg Blue's Senses_010.jpg Blue's Senses_011.jpg Blue's Senses_012.jpg Blue's Senses_013.jpg Blue's Senses_014.jpg Blue's Senses_015.jpg Blue's Senses_016.jpg Blue's Senses_017.jpg Blue's Senses_018.jpg Blue's Senses_019.jpg Blue's Senses_020.jpg Dark.jpg Blue's Senses_022.jpg Blue's Senses_023.jpg MAIL!! 27.jpg Post Time Season 2 Blue's Senses.png Blue's Senses_024.jpg Blue's Senses_025.jpg Blue's Senses_026.jpg Blue's Senses_027.jpg Blue's Senses_028.jpg Blue's Senses_029.jpg Blue's Senses_030.jpg Blue's Senses_031.jpg Blue's Senses_032.jpg Blue's Senses_033.jpg Blue's Senses_034.jpg Blue's Senses_036.jpg Blue's Senses_035.jpg Blue's Senses_037.jpg Blue's Senses_038.jpg Blue's Senses_039.jpg Blue's Senses_040.jpg Blue's Senses_041.jpg Blue's Senses_042.jpg Blue's Senses_043.jpg Blue's Senses_044.jpg Blue's Senses_045.jpg Blue's Senses_046.jpg Blue's Senses_047.jpg|chhhh chhhh Blue's Senses_048.jpg Blue's Senses_049.jpg Blue's Senses_050.jpg Blue's Senses_051.jpg Blue's Senses_052.jpg Blue's Senses_053.jpg Blue's Senses_054.jpg Blue's Senses_055.jpg Blue's Senses_056.jpg Blue's Senses_057.jpg Blue's Senses_058.jpg Blue's Senses_059.jpg Giraffes.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1997 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Episodes Where Video Letters Don't End With Bye Steve Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:PC computer Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:Blue's Original Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes where Clues Are Found on Felt Board Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" Category:Episodes Where The Viewers Say "Notebook" From "Mailbox's Birthday" Isn't Used Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Episodes Where the Archive Recordings Weren't Used In the Mailtime Song